The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by prtma0209
Summary: Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini, tak perduli kau akan datang atau tidak. not really sure about this summary, but semoga suka. song fict pertama, plus ff pertama disini. tentang fav couple NCT, Johnjae. World deserve more Johnjae!


**_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_**

 ** _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_**

 ** _Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_**

 ** _Saying, "If you see this boy can you tell her where I am?"_**

Pria bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan mantel tebal itu sudah berdiri di depan Cafe itu sejak seminggu lalu. Ia selalu berdiri disana, di dekat pintu masuk mulai dari pagi hari dan akan pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Handphone nya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya, menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan menawan. Setiap kali ada yang memperhatikannya, ia akan menunjukan handphone itu dan bertanya, "apa kau pernah melihat lelaki ini?", tanya nya dengan suara berat dan maskulin. Meski yang ia dapat sering kali gelengan tidak tahu dan penolakan, ia tetap berdiri disitu, melakukan hal yang sama sepanjang hari, tanpa lelah. Karena ini adalah tempat ia pertama bertemu dengan lelaki di foto itu.

 ** _Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_**

 ** _I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man_**

 ** _I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_**

 ** _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_**

Beberapa orang berpikir jika lelaki itu adalah gelandangan atau bahkan orang gila. Namun dengan tampangnya yang sangat tampan, dan perawakan ramahnya banyak juga yang meragukan hal itu. Nyatanya memang dia bukan gelandangan, dia hanya benar-benar hancur. Kekasihnya, Jung Jaehyun meninggalkannya tanpa kabar seminggu lalu karena pertengkaran mereka ketika Jaehyun melihat Johnny; nama lelaki itu, terlihat begitu mesra dengan sahabat Jaehyun sendiri, Ten. Johnny sadar apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak masuk akal dan tak akan membawa Jaehyun kembali padanya. Namun sudah berbagai tempat yang ia tau ia datangi untuk mencari Jaehyun, bahkan bertanya pada tempat Jaehyun bekerja dan dilingkungannya, semua orang mengatakan jika ia tidak melihat lelaki itu lagi. Johnny sudah kehabisan cara. Ia tidak bisa jika tidak ada Jaehyun, ia menyesal. Ia sadar Jaehyun lah sumber kewarasannya. Dan ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki itu.

 ** _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_**

 ** _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_**

 ** _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_**

 ** _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_**

 ** _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

Karena dia benar-benar berharap, jika suatu hari ketika Jaehyun bangun dan merindukan Johnny, lelaki itu akan datang menemuinya disini. Di Cafe ini. Tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Dan Jaehyun akan melihat jika Johnny menunggunya setiap hari, dan tak pernah beranjak dari tempat itu. Maka dari itu Johnny berdiri disini, meski banyak orang yang memandangnya aneh dia tetap tidak peduli. Selama ia bisa bertemu Jaehyun nya, semua ini tidak ada apa-apanya baginya.

 ** _Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_**

 ** _I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year._**

 ** _Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows._**

 ** _If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_**

Johnny ingat kemarin, seorang petugas polisi mendatanginya, dan berusaha mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Tapi bahkan mereka pun tak berhak dan tak bisa membuat Johnny beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berkata dengan lantang, "Ada seseorang yang kutunggu, entah itu sehari, sebulan atau setahun. Aku akan tetap berdiri disini, meskipun hujan dan salju turun. Aku yakin jika ia berubah fikiran, disinilah tempat pertama yang akan ia datangi". Ya begitulah memang, udara dingin menusuk tulang tak ia perdulikan, bahkan wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat lelah namun tak juga membuatnya menyerah. Ia yakin dan sangat yakin Jaehyun akan menemuinya disini, ditempat pertama mereka bertemu.

 ** _People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl, oh, oh_**

 ** _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm_**

 ** _And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_**

 ** _Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_**

 ** _And you'll come running to the corner_**

 ** _'Cause you'll know it's just for you_**

 ** _I'm the man who can't be moved_**

 ** _I'm the man who can't be moved_**

Johnny tau, sudah banyak orang yang membicarakannya, bahkan memandangnya kasihan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja, namun hatinya benar-benar hancur karena kehilangan dunianya, Jaehyun. Maka dari itu ia tak peduli lagi dengan yang lain, ia hanya berharap jika orang-orang membicarakannya, berita itu akan sampai dan terdengar oleh Jaehyun. Karena ia juga yakin Jaehyun akan tau jika Johnny lah yang berdiri disitu, menunggunya. Hanya untuk Jaehyun. Dan setelahnya Jaehyun akan datang padanya. Semoga saja. Ia benar-benar berharap itu akan terjadi. Dan hari ini adalah hari ke 10 ia berdiri disini, badannya hampir mencapai batas, ia sudah lelah. Bahkan ia berkali-kali hampir terjatuh malam ini. Namun hatinya belum menyerah, ia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ditengah dinginnya malam dan matanya yang mulai meredup, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun jujur saja ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Ketika tubuhnya akan terjatuh membentur tanah, sepasang tangan hangat menangkapnya, "Hyung kenapa kau seperti ini? Jangan lakukan ini lagi Hyung. Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi", suara husky orang itu membuat Johnny terbelalak. Menatap wajah lelaki didepannya. Lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan. Dunianya, sumber kewarasannya. Dipeluknya erat lelaki itu, tak peduli seberapa lemah badannya saat ini, "Jaehyun jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, sungguh maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Jaehyun. Aku janji aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan pergi lagi Jaehyun", ia terisak, pelukannya semakin erat. Johnny benar-benar melupakan fakta jika ia adalah lelaki yang terkenal sangat manly. Didepan Jaehyun, ia rela melepaskan semua itu. Jaehyun balas memeluk erat Johnny, ia juga merindukan lelaki itu. Adalah hari-hari yang berat ketika ia jalani tanpa Johnny. "Ayo pulang hyung, aku juga merindukanmu", balasnya pelan. Kemudian mereka beranjak dari tempat itu. Tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Dan tempat mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

 **Songfict pertama. dan ff pertama di sini. semoga berkenan, review nya ditunggu maaciiiih**


End file.
